House of Shadows
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: Baiken was just trying to find a place to rest when things started going odd. [One Shot]


Disclaimer: if I own anyone I'll tell you, be sure of that! T_T;

=====================================================

     _Sigh… how long have I been walking?_ That thought echoed in my head for quite some time now, so I stopped, taking a good look around. One thing for sure, it doesn't look like I'll be meeting any one soon. _Sigh_… I shook my heavy head, God I feel so tired, and my legs are killing me, I could use a break, but then if I stop now, I won't get to the next town, I need to get there before sundown, and the sun had started to set already. 

     With a frown, I took in a deep breath, I felt my throat dry and my lungs shriveled and stiff, I need a rest. _O' well, who's keeping track, anyway? _I arched a brow, simply walked a few steps ahead, finally finding a nice spot to rest for the night. The place I'm at right new looks like rubbles of an old mansion of some sort, it's huge, wide and with many dark spots. _With rats and snakes I bet_. I frowned, I'd better not stay here long. 

     The spot was a nice little bench with a nice, but weathered, puny seat. I hit it a few times with my lonely hand, making all the dust go up, and made myself sneeze. With a frown, I saw that the bench was awfully dirty. _No way am I sitting on that!_ With a snort I looked around once more, and then I saw a nice, huge tree. When I walked closer to it, it was old, half way dead, but it still had a few leaves on it, and since its summer, I say this tree is dying. 

     Never the less, I sat down, relieving my feet from the weight. _God that felt good_. A slight smile curved on me lips. _Whatever, it's not like anyone is watching_. I thought to myself, relaxed under the cool shade. I opened my only eye to stare aside of me, the rubble seemed awful, as if a war had gotten in there and then ran like hell right through the walls. The walls were like a paper door, all full of holes and such, some with signs of a machine-gun. 

"Pretty damp tonight…" I muttered to myself, perhaps this tree is the only comfy spot in miles. 

     I drew in a deep breath, and then closed my eye, only to notice that when I arched back my neck, a stray bang tickled my nose. With a startled snort, I blinked at it, frowned, and then forked it back, tucking it. Feeling my hair, stroking it with my fingertips, I noted that it was going bad. I need a shower. I thought, for a second, but then again, where am I gonna find a shower in the middle of nowhere? 

Something rustled, and the sound caught my attention. 

     Quickly popping up to my feet, hand on the swords hilt, I glared straight ahead, only to be greeted my nothing, nothing at all. _Huh_? Confused, I kept my pose for a second, and then the rustle came back. 

"It's coming from inside…?" I muttered, staring into a huge hole in the wall in front of my sight.  

     The wall was huge and oddly still in one piece, despite the big hole in the middle, it looked as if like a huge bull rammed through it or something. There was the faintest sign of a light, like a candle light, flickering with the unfelt breeze. Whatever this thing is, it's inside the house rubbles. _Should I go and see, or should I ignore it?_

Personally, I'll ignore it. It would do me no good to be curious, anyway. 

     With that, I ignored the rustling and turned back to the tree, my feet still hurt and I need a brake, I'm not going to wear myself out for something stupidly annoying. 

That is… until someone giggled…

     I blinked twice, and then turned to the huge hole in the wall once more, but this time, I heard the faint sound of someone giggle, and when I fixed my gaze on it, it quickly twirled back into the hole. Thought the glance was merely a split second, I could tell it was just a child, hardly a ten-year old and her/his clothes were dark red. _What the hell is a child doing in such a lonely dump? _With a frown, I walked up closer to the hole, and placed my hand on the stone cold wall. 

"Hello?" I called, my voice echoed throughout the room. 

There was no respond. 

     I dropped down my hand, thinking that I might have just imagined that, but then the giggling came back, and when I focused into the darkness, I saw a faint light, a faint sign on either a window or a door, I couldn't tell, it was pretty much dark, I couldn't even see if the room had any furniture. Then a shadow dropped its black figure from behind me, a part of it was cast on the wall besides me. 

Quickly, I whirled around, unsheathing my sword. 

As same as fast, I stopped, a mere millimeter from another child's head. 

A droplet of sweat ran cold down my face, trickling down the rim of my chin. 

"What the F*** do you think you're doing!" I shouted, horrified of the thought that I could've split his skull. 

It was a boy, lovely black hair and chocolate brown ayes, he wore a nice, clean, little blue kimono. He just blinked up at me, blank and clueless. 

"I could've had your head you little piece of sh**!" I cried. 

Just then he tilted his head a bit, not understanding. 

With a groan, I looked up, eye closed and tried to maintain my temper.

He chuckled slightly, but his laugh sounded a bit different than that other one with the red clothes. 

I glared down at him, and he was smiling. 

_Wait a sec… _O_-\-;

"F***!!!" I widened my eye and nervously edged a step back. 

This little freak looks like a baby version of that Mito guy! Only that he isn't wearing those spectacles… 

"I'm Anji." He smiled, having no idea how his respond gave me a chill. 

"I noticed." I gained a sweat drop. **_Oh,_**_ so like, that was **such** a lame answer, Baiken!_

"Are you here to stay?" he smiled up at me, his eyes so cute and curious. 

"No." I said, barely able to get the chill out of my spine. "I was just leaving." I sheathed my sword and spared him one last glance before walking away.

He had a depressed, sad puppy-dog eyes, "Aw~ Can't you stay?" he slightly beamed, "I'm lonely." 

"Your problem…" I muttered, furthering away. 

"Please!" he begged, and I could hear his tiny feet hurry after me, "Would you?" 

"Go home…" I muttered, not interested in spending my time with a little whiner. 

"But I'm already home." He reasoned. 

_Huh?_ I paused, slowed down and then turned to him, "You are?" 

"Yeah!" he beamed happily, and then pointed towards the rubble, "That's my home!" 

I stared up at the piece of Sh** he called a home, and then gave him a sarcastic arched brow, "You're kidding me, right?" 

"Na-a!" he pouted, and then grabbed my hand, "C'mon! It's prettier from the inside!" he slightly yanked. 

"I don't think so." I frowned and pulled my hand, but he attached himself to it, so I found myself pulling him up. 

"Whoa!" he chuckled, "You're pretty _and_ strong!" he smiled widely. 

_Should I take that as a complement?_ "Whatever." I shook my wrist, and he let go, dropping on his bottom. 

"Ow!" he winced in pain, "Hey, that hurt!" he whined and then looked up at me with those cute puppy-dog eyes again. 

"Good." I smirked, and then adjusted my collar. "Why don't you go play with that other one inside?" I said, hopefully to keep him away. 

"Other one?" he curiously tilted his head, "No one here but me." He said. 

"No, there's someone else here, whoever it is, it's wearing red, you can't miss it." I cupped my hip. 

"Na-a!" Anji frowned, "Nope, Na-a! No one here but me!" he insisted. 

"I said there is! If you don't believe me then go inside and check for yourself." I snarled. 

He gave me the puppy face again, this time a cute grin attached. 

"What?" I asked, oddly feeling strange, "What are you staring at?" 

"Could you come with me?" he pleaded, "Please?" 

"No!" I snarled, "Stop being such a baby and do it yourself!" I shouted. 

     Stomping away, I went farther into the land, eventually entering a forest, and then the damp weather started to soak me. _Oh-God it's so damp tonight!_ I reached up and whipped away the sweat, and my hand got soaked as well. _Hmm… maybe I should've waited for a second or something, it's so damp here! _I thought in regret, and then stood still. 

Right through the seventh sky, I heard a scream. 

"Anji?" I whirled around, staring at where the mansions rubble was. 

     I could hear yelling, screaming and loud noises of some sort. Skip a heartbeat, one second I was standing still, listening, a split second after, I found myself breathing heavily standing in front of the mansion. How did I get here this fast? That was really puzzling. 

"HELP!" the boy's voice cried urgently. 

Jerking up, I scanned the area, and I heard his voice coming from within the hole from earlier, so I walked closer, my hand on the wall again, and I focused, the sound of a fight was becoming louder with every step I toke. 

Right out of nowhere, a pair of bloody red eyes flashed, quickly charging towards me. 

     With a leap back, it turned out to be a wolf. _No! Correction… it was a wolf-Gear!_ The thing had robotic-like limbs and the eyes were pupil-less. With burning rage against everything gear, I couldn't help the throbbing pain in my chest, the way my brain ordered, demanded and threatened, '_Kill it or get killed!_' it echoed. 

     It jumped at me, _Hah__! Lame attack buddy!_ With a single swipe of my trusty katana, it went split in a split-second, nothing now but a dead dog. But then again, before I enjoy this little victory, I felt the stinging feeling of being watched. Slowly turning to look at the hole again, dozens and dozens of Gear-Wolves were angrily, and hungrily, snarling their way towards me. Their dark grey and silver coats shining under the moons shining ray, and their eyes were bloody red, their fangs so flashing white. 

"Not good…" I whispered, "Not good at all…" 

     They all charged at once, and I managed to dance-like my way out of the way, hitting a few with the blunt side of my sword, bashing some faces with my blade, slicing and dicing a few others along with way, I even tried using my claw and _Tatami__ Gaeshi_ attacked, but they kept on coming, as if… there were infinitely numbered, some have managed to gnash on my leg, scar my back and rip parts of my kimono.  

I have a sinking feeling that I can't get through this alone… 

     With a quick glance, I saw the kid again, panting, blood from his bottom lip, his eyes with tears and a hurt face, his clothes shredded and his arms and legs are wounded. With burning rage, more powerful than before, I gritted my teeth,  no matter how annoying the dancer is, annoying or not, I'm not gonna like a bunch of animal-Gears hurt him! Or anyone else for that matter… but how can I get them if they keep moving around me like so. 

"ZETSU!" the kid then shouted. 

"Whoa~!" I crouched, my sword pinned to the ground, fixing my feet to the dirt, fixing myself from the sudden gust of wind that blew against me. 

     I squinted my eye, and all I saw was a huge white-blurred in blue thing swoosh atop of me, a second after, something exploded, only for a heavy weight to thud on my back. Groaning in pain and annoyance, I rolled to my side, and the kid fell with these pretty huge fans in his hand. He blinked a few times, and then looked at me, his chocolate brown eyes went glassy and he started sniffling. 

He dropped the fans and sobbed softly, clearly, trying his best to stop. 

I sat up, dusted my clothes and then looked down at him. _This little kid just saved my ass. I'm touched!_ "Sigh…"  

"Uh… I… I…" he choked on his sobs, his eyes peering up at me, pleading, "Please… don't leave me." 

Why am I being so emotional right about now, I have no idea, but he got me startled, "You're a boy! Boys don't cry." I said, with a single finger, I carefully flicked away a teardrop. 

"But… I'm scared." His lips trembled, and a slight sign of blood came, a single droplet escaped his hair to cross his temple. 

I stared at the red drop, and then tried to whip it away, but I only ended up smudging it.

That hurt me more than it seemed to hurt him… 

     I released a breath I never knew I held, and a slight burden perched over my shoulders, Anji or not, I can't just leave him here, what of other Gears came here? He's just a kid, right? He might only be an Anji-look alike, but there is no way in hell would there be two Anji Mito's… could there? 

     I was pulled out of thought when he threw himself in my lap, his head snuggled into my abdomens, his tiny hands clutched into my kimono, his fans right besides me. With a sigh, I simply found myself patting his head. _Why the hell am I mothering him? And why the hell am I even still here?_

"Please –choke- I don't –sniffle- want to be –sob- alone." He pleaded, his hands holding tighter to my kimono, I could feel his tears soaking my kimono, eventually, the wetness reached contact with my thighs. 

"Listen, kid, think of this as nothing but a bad dream!" I said coldly, I'm in no mood to soften up to a kid. 

But then, the giggling came up again… 

"Look…" I looked down at him, "There seems to be some other kid here, why don't you go and attach yourself to whoever it turns out?" I suggested. 

"B…but… there is no one here… but me." He told once more. 

"Did you ever look around?" I frowned. 

"I live here!" he reasoned, "I'm the only one here…" he then swallowed. "Please don't go! The wolves would come back if you do!" 

"Use your Jinki!" I reasoned. 

"My what?" he gawked. 

"The fans." I rolled my eye, "You just used that with the wolves, so use it again." I explained. 

"But… I don't know how…" he shrugged, "I was scared, and that was the first time I ever did that!" he said, admitting. 

"Listen kid!" I snarled, getting up, ignoring him when he slid out of my lap, "I don't have time for this, and even if I did, I don't want to get stuck with you, so take care of your own problems, alright?" 

Then the giggling came up again… 

"That's it!" I stomped towards the hole, "I'm gonna find that little brat and give him –or her- a piece of my mind!" 

little Anji picked himself up, grabbed shi fans and then huddled after me, and just like the little baby he was, his tiny hands clutched to my kimono. 

Annoyed, I tried to tug it out, but he glued himself to it, "Great…" I slurred. 

     Ignoring that, I walked into the darkness, feeling the floor where I'm supposed to put my foot before every step. Anji's eyes went wide, helplessly trying to see through the darkness, but I focused on the room. So far, nothing, and I'm getting closer to the light, and the giggling is starting to fade. When I came up close enough, I could see a small shapeless shadow huddle away and the giggling began to vanish. 

"I've never been here before." Anji whispered. 

"Oh?" I arched a brow. In that case, this should be fun. 

With that thought, I simply stepped into the light… 

~*~*~*~*~*~   

"… wow…" I breathed, this place looks bigger and brighter than any mansion I have ever seen! I mean I've seen a few pictures in house furnishing brochures, but nothing like this! I think it's a traditional Japanese furniture, but with a touch of something else, something… legendary. 

I glanced aside, Anji still stuck to my side. "How about you let go of me now?" I frowned down at him and tugged my kimono out of his grasp. 

With a muffled whimper, he gave me the puppy-eyes again. 

"Quit it with that look, would you?" I hissed, "I don't care how cute you look, it's not working!" _Geesh__…_ _I can't believe I just said that! _

"But… I just…" he began, but didn't finish, hugging the fans that now reappeared in his tiny hands. 

I ignored and advanced into the room. 

The giggling came back… 

"Okay kid! Whoever you are, you had better show yourself before I walk right in there and drag your peony butt for you!!" 

The giggling stopped, and a little red shadow emerged, big baby eyes stared at me through cute pink orbs. 

O_-\-; F***!

This kid was a girl! 

That's… **Me!**

With a pout, her eyes looked up at me, "Well, you didn't have to yell, ya' know." She frowned.

_'This is weird, this is weird, this is way too wired…'_ I rubbed my temple, and I can sense a headache coming up. 

"Hey!" Anji said quietly. 

I looked down at the kid who attached himself to my leg again, except this time, he was shyly smiling, then again, he was blushing. 

"Hi…" the girl replied mildly, and then crossed her arms behind her back.

Cutely, they were silently staring at each other… 

     She was small and scrawny. _Man, was I this thin? I look like a boy! And I'm hardly curved! No hip, no breasts, no nothing!_ Just pretty eyes, long red hair and a tomboy attitude, a nice kimono for a garment, she looked up at me, probably not  amused by my flesh showing too much, and then knotted her brows, and then looked down at Anji and tilted her head, the frown washed away a bit, but a tiny smile came. 

Anji ducked behind me, I have the feeling that he's shying off. 

'_This could be interesting._' I smirked, and simply plucked him off my kimono and shoved him towards her. "I told you there was someone else, make friends and leave me alone." I muttered. 

"Uh…" Anji's face flushed, stuttering he hardly said anything understandable. 

The little girl just smiled at him, "What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?" she taunted. 

Anji smiled lightly, simply shrugging. 

"I'm Baiken," she extended a hand for a handshake, "Who're you?" 

"Um, Anji…" He grinned. 

They shook hands. 

_Wait a second; did I just pair myself with him? _

…

………

_Nah~ this is probably my imagination, none of this is real… is it?  _

     I frowned to myself and then closed my eye for a second, I don't know why, but all I thought that it made my eye feel better. I could still hear them laughing, and then their voices started to fade, but I couldn't open my eye. _What's going on?_ I frowned, something felt… wrong!

     I felt sweat, a damp weather and I could hardly breath, but then again, I heard someone call out my name. Before I knew it, I fluttered my eye, only to fix them on chocolate brown eyes shaded behind spectacles no farther than an inch from my face. With no hesitation, I gave a kick, and I was satisfied by a loud yell of pain. 

     I sat up, realizing that I was sprawling on a damp floor of dirt. _Where am I?_ I wondered, finally noticing that I was under a tree! _Oh? Was that all a dream?_ I frowned, did I fall asleep and dream of all that? But then I looked aside, poor, _adult_, Anji Mito was curled around himself, tears in his eyes, and muttering curses. _Funny, I thought he was too nice to say such words_. I guess his crouch is gonna hurt for a while. 

"Pervert!" I snapped, "What do you think your doing?" 

"I was worried goddamn it!" he thundered, tears in his eyes, "You were just slumped there and motionless, I thought you were hurt!" he then gauged a yelp, "Sh**! You kick like a horse!" 

"I'll take that as a complement." I hid a smirk, "Besides, what are you doing here?" I asked, curious. 

"I was passing by," he now maintained his volume, "and then I saw you, I called but you didn't answer, I came up closer and called again, but you didn't answer, so I shook you a little, before I knew it…" 

"I got your sweet spot…" I smirked, guessing. 

Anji just blushed, sat back and adjusted his spectacles, "Not funny…" he murmured. 

"Why are you here?" he then asked again. 

"Same reason, I was passing by and my legs needed a break." I shrugged. 

Anji looked at me, pouting, and then he groggily got up, back a bit hunched up, "Ow… well anyway, are you moving out now?" he tried to collect whatever was left of his dignity, "Because I was heading towards the next town as well." He crossed his arms. 

"Sure…" I got up and dusted my kimono, "It's not like I want to stay here and eaten by wolves anyway." I muttered. 

"Uh…" he swallowed hard, "Did you say… wolves?" his voice barely chuckled. 

Surprised by the nervous touch in his voice, I stared at his face, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say that sentence freaked the daylight out of him. _How interesting_. "Oh, yeah! I heard that there were many wolves here, wolf-Gears too." I smirked. 

"U-heh…" he breathlessly chuckled, "You're kidding me," he grabbed my arm and asked urgently, "right?" 

Suppressing a laugh, I tugged out my arm and started to walk away. "Infinitely numbered." I said quietly. 

"Well then," he said with a frantic tone, "I might as well company you to the next town, after all, four arms are better that two!" 

I glared… 

"Er-or three are better than one for that matter!" he chuckled nervously. 

"Sigh… just this once, and once we arrive at town, each goes his separate way." 

"Of-course!" he chuckled and walked hastily besides me. 

     With that, we simple walked together out towards the nearest town. At-lease now I have something to poke at, this should be really fun… but then that makes me wonder, did they really exits, or were they just in my dreams? 

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the house… 

~*~*~*~*~

Bystander: 

"Okay Faust, I think their gone!" a silver headed man with a black vest and grey slacks walked out, "And if I may ask, just how the hell did you do that?" 

"Illusion gas!" the 9'3 man smiled, "And besides, it's movie magic." |^   |

"Oh? Well then, let's hope things so alright, I'd hate to see Anji in trouble when Baiken finds out about what we did!" Chipp mumbled. 

"She'll never know! Trust me!" Faust soothed, "now come! We have another pair to hock!" the tall man walked away, happily swinging his huge spear-like knife. 

"Really? Who? May and Johnny?" 

"Nope…"

"Um, Millia and Zato?" 

"Na-a! Guess again…"

"I don't know, I-no and Slyer?" 

"They have pairing?" the doctor seemed surprised, "Oh I'd better add them to my love list…" he opened his case and threw out a bung of papers, a book strap, baby clothes, a year-old pizza, a plunger, a life-time supply of paper bags, a bra, a few extra sets of his clothes, a teddy-bear, another bra, a picture of Marlien Monro, a door knob, soon followed by a door, a picnic basket, a cat, a dog, a mouse, a Sonic The Hedgehog plush-toy, and finally, a text book. "Ah, here it is!" 

Chipp gained a sweat drop, "How the hell did all this fit in there?" 

"Dunno, never thought of it." Faust shrugged, "No! Wait a second! This is my Christmas list!" he threw it away, "O' well…" he started searching again. 

Chipp just sighed, "You got everything but the kitchen sink!" he taunted.

"Actually," he pulled out a sink, "here it is, want one?" 

"Er-no thanks…" 

Shrugging, Faust threw it along with the rest of the trash. 

"This is gonna be a long night…" Chipp sighed and cupped his hip.

     Just then, he blinked a pair of shadows, one in blue, the other in red, in a blink of an eye, they vanished, Chipp blinked, and then rubbed his eyes, staring once more at where he saw them. Assuming that he only imagined it, he stared down in sympathy at the searching doctor, tangled in a heap of junk… 

Neither of them heard the joyful laughter of two happy children that passed them… 

Or did they? 

**END…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I wrote this for honestly no real reason, so please forgive me if you find it lame and point-plot less… -_- review if you want, I'd appreciate it!  ^_^;


End file.
